1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a read/write head assembly for use with magnetic tape.
2. Background Art
A linear recording system includes a read/write head that reads and writes data on a magnetic tape, and a servo system that positions the head with respect to the tape. Data throughput may be increased by increasing the number of data channels on the head, which results in an increase in the number of data tracks that can be written across the width of the tape. However, the maximum data throughput achievable is limited by the decrease in read back signal to noise ratio (SNR) and the increased demands on the servo system as track width is reduced. For a typical linear recording system, the effective read width has to be proportionally smaller than the effective write width in order to provide the servo system with a sufficient margin to accurately position a read sensor of the head within a previously written track during a read-back operation. Thus, as track width is reduced, the effective read width has to be proportionally reduced, resulting in a decrease in read signal and, therefore, loss of SNR.